


Virago

by HazelIris



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Inspiration, Inspirational Speeches, Modern Era, POV Alternating, those who can soar to the highest heights can also plunge to the deepest depths
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelIris/pseuds/HazelIris
Summary: 👒 CHAPTER FIVE IS UPChe succede quando finalmente la vita che ha a lungo sognato si spalanca davanti a lei, ma Anne Shirley ha completamente dimenticato che cosa l'ha spinta a conquistare questo traguardo?Nel frattempo Gilbert Blythe è cotto dal primo istante.virago(n.) a strong, brave, or warlike woman; a woman who demonstrates exemplary and heroic qualities
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Repetita Iuvant

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Questa è la prima fanfiction che scrivo e spero vi piaccia.  
> Sono molto graditi i feedback e i commenti. Sentitevi liberi di commentare sia in italiano che in inglese. Buona lettura!
> 
> ENG - Hi everyone! This is the first fanfiction I have ever written and I hope you’ll like it.  
> Feedback and comments are very welcome. Feel free to comment both in Italian and English: Enjoy your reading!

Gilbert scostò delicatamente la tenda per far entrare un timido raggio di sole nella sua stanza. Quel giorno il ragazzo era entusiasta di avere una scusa per uscire da quel cubicolo opprimente che era la sua stanza nello studentato. Cercava una ragione che fosse diversa dal frequentare i corsi della sua facoltà o dal passare interminabili giornate piegato sui libri in biblioteca. Lo spazio tra quelle quattro pareti ingrigite era la sua casa da più di cinque anni e cominciava a trovarlo soffocante. Il pretesto per un momento di distrazione gli si era presentato poche settimane prima quando, durante una delle pause che era solito prendersi per sgranchirsi durante lo studio, il suo sguardo si era posato sulla bacheca degli eventi del campus. Il Simposio delle Università Canadesi era un festival accademico prestigioso che ogni anno veniva ospitato da un ateneo diverso del paese. Quell’anno era l’Università di Toronto ad aprire le porte dei suoi auditorium e dei suoi teatri al brulichio di studenti provenienti da varie università del territorio. Sembrava proprio l’occasione perfetta per uscire almeno per un po’ dalla sua tediosa routine quotidiana. Si, magari avrebbe anche trovato in un un angolo remoto del suo essere un briciolo di coraggio per conoscere qualche nuova persona e fare finta per qualche ora di non essere il classico esempio di un topo di biblioteca. 

Il sole stava per tramontare, le conferenze a cui aveva partecipato nell’arco di quella giornata erano state illuminanti e finalmente gli era parso di respirare di nuovo a pieni polmoni dopo una interminabile immersione in apnea. Cielo se aveva bisogno di un qualcosa che gli portasse un po’ di ispirazione e lo spronasse a portare avanti i suoi studi. Gli ultimi mesi erano stati particolarmente estenuanti. Allungando la schiena dopo le lunghe ore passate seduto nell’affolato auditorium del dipartimento di medicina, Gilbert si accorse con stupore che la tensione che si era accumulata sulle sue spalle per lo stress e le preoccupazioni degli ultimi tempi cominciava lentamente a sciogliersi. Quella giornata di conferenze gli aveva dato nuovi spunti per i due saggi che doveva consegnare a fine mese ma, nonostante quel briciolo di motivazione ritrovata, era comunque esausto. Non vedeva l’ora di tornare nella sua stanza - ed era tutto dire dato l’odio profondo che aveva sviluppato per quel luogo - e di stendersi a letto. Certo, non prima di aver finito di trascrivere gli appunti del mattino precedente e stilare la scaletta per la stesura dei saggi la cui consegna era imminente… 

Tuttavia, l’ostacolo più grande tra lui e il suo riposo era in realtà l’impegno che aveva preso con Christine che, in cambio di averlo accompagnato ai seminari di medicina del giorno, aveva insistito per trascinarlo alle conferenze sulla critica letteraria che si sarebbero tenute nel tardo pomeriggio. Lungi da lui giudicare poco importante la narrativa - dopotutto era sempre stato un divoratore di libri di qualunque genere fin da quando era un ragazzino -, ma quella non era proprio la giornata giusta per sorbirsi l’ennesima tiritera sull’opera di un qualche autore sconosciuto del secolo scorso. Nonostante tutto non poteva negare un favore a Christine e perciò, senza opporre troppa resistenza, si lasciò condurre nella sala del teatro universitario e prese posto accanto alla sua amica in una delle soffici poltrone di velluto blu notte della sala. Come di norma, al Simposio venivano invitati studenti da varie università delle province canadesi, e il dipartimento di letteratura non faceva eccezione. Per la gioia di Gilbert il primo turno di interventi era tenuto in francese, il che lo costrinse ad ascoltare tutto il tempo la voce inespressiva del traduttore simultaneo che ben presto lo fece cadere in uno stato di semicoscienza. 

_“Ed è per questo che insisto nel sostenere che è necessario ricordarci ancora una volta che la narrativa può essere una strada salvifica per chi ha vissuto dei traumi nella propria vita.”_ Una voce infervorata risvegliò Gilbert dal suo stato di torpore. Gli bastò qualche secondo per rimettere a fuoco dove si trovava e il motivo che l’aveva scosso dal dormiveglia. Quella voce, quella voce e le parole che esprimeva lo avevano catturato in modo misterioso. “Ehi Christine, sai chi è quella ragazza?” Il suo sguardo si era posato sulla proprietaria di quella voce magnetica. Una nuvola di capelli di fuoco incorniciava il capo di una giovane donna dagli occhi color del mare. Una costellazione di lentiggini era ricamata sul suo viso e un’energia palpabile irradiava tutto intorno alla figura minuta sul palcoscenico. Gilbert inspiegabilmente non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso. Il suo udito in un qualche modo era riuscito a isolare la frequenza di quella voce fino a non percepire più il brusio degli ospiti seduti nel parterre e sulle piccionaie, e il ragazzo si ritrovò a pendere da ogni parola pronunciata dall’infervorata studentessa. 

“Quella che sta parlando ora dici? Mah...non la conosco. Sicuramente non studia letteratura qui a Toronto. Per quanto ne so potrebbe arrivare da una qualche sconosciuta università provinciale...” rispose Christine. Passando distrattamente una mano tra i suoi riccioli ribelli il ragazzo commentò, “È così presa da quello che sta dicendo... È davvero forte! Devo ricredermi. Non pensavo avrei trovato interessante questo ciclo di conferenze… Mi sa che ti devo proprio ringraziare Chris!” disse ammiccando alla ragazza bruna seduta accanto. Con fare sprezzante ma giocoso, Christine gli rispose, “Gilbert, piantala di fare il tuo classico sorrisetto alla ehi-sono-Gilbert-Blythe-bello-e-impossibile. Non ne hai nemmeno motivo in questo momento. Uff...e non ricominciare con la storia che il tuo fascino è innato e involontario. Per favore, risparmiami.” Christine lo conosceva davvero bene ed era una bella sensazione che qualcuno riuscisse a vederlo per quello che era oltre il suo aspetto esteriore. “Solo se tu mi prometti di non attaccare con la nenia del ‘Gilbert, hai una fila chilometrica di spasimanti davanti alla tua porta e tutto quello che fai è guardarti i piedi’. Risparmia questa pena a un esausto e disperato studente di medicina.’” le fece eco il ragazzo con un ghigno. 

“Sembra che questa studentessa debba rimanere un mistero celato, eh?” Per i due amici era normale colorare le loro conversazioni con un velo di malizia ma, anche se non voleva darlo troppo vedere a Christine, Gilbert era sinceramente colpito dalle argomentazioni di quella ragazza sul palco per la loro genuinità. Si sentiva insolitamente coinvolto. In qualche modo gli pareva di percepire che in quel discorso la ragazza avesse infuso un qualcosa di strettamente legato alla sua vita personale, il che dava al tutto una carica di autenticità che di solito era completamente assente nelle soporifere conferenze sulla critica letteraria a cui aveva preso parte in passato. 

“Sinceramente Gilbert, questo intervento non mi ha colpito più di tanto. Quella studentessa ha trattato temi triti e ritriti che oramai suscitano poco interesse. Voglio dire, il valore della narrativa per elaborare e superare traumi psicologici? C’era davvero bisogno di discutere un tema così banale in un festival prestigioso? Non è un concetto che tutti danno per scontato e che è stato ormai introiettato nella società moderna? Per non parlare della comunità accademica...” Gilbert aggrottò le sopracciglia sorpreso. “...forse non hai afferrato che la sua tesi ruotava proprio attorno a questo concetto.” Come poteva Christine non capire il valore dell’intervento a cui avevano appena assistito? La ragazza dalla chioma di fuoco aveva investito molte energie per cercare di far riflettere il pubblico sul fatto che il valore della narrativa come strumento di riflessione e catarsi non era una cosa da dare per scontata. Era bensì un dono prezioso che andava rispolverato in continuazione. Il tema poteva sembrare scontato, ma questo non significava che concetti considerati banali dai più perdessero il loro valore più profondo. Nel suo discorso sosteneva che la società contemporanea aveva bisogno di riscoprire le gioie più profonde e fondanti della lettura e della scrittura. Proprio nel momento attuale era quindi importante riportare in luce questi temi per offrire alle persone, senza differenze di ceto, razza, genere e livello di istruzione, la possibilità di avere una scialuppa di salvataggio nel burrascoso mare della vita… 

_“Repetita iuvant! Le cose ripetute possono davvero portare giovamento.”_ trillò la ragazza concludendo il suo discorso. Il pubblicò la salutò con un applauso caloroso e sincero, non certo la tipica risposta pacata e misurata delle tradizionali conferenze del Simposio. La ragazza sembrava aver risvegliato ben più di un animo sopito. E una di queste persone era quel giovane studente di medicina con i capelli arruffati seduto a metà sala. E non fossero bastate le sue parole, la studentessa aveva catturato l’attenzione di Gilbert per la sua bellezza eterea. _Una driade. Una ninfa dei boschi. Una dea del fuoco..._ Doveva assolutamente riuscire a parlarci e a complimentarsi per l’intervento. Si sentiva inondato da una nuova energia, sentiva che si stava riaccendendo in lui una fiamma che si era spenta da molto tempo. 

“Christine, scusa. Devo uscire un attimo per andare a complimentarmi con quella...” disse Gilbert mentre si alzava e afferrava la giacca che aveva appoggiato sullo schienale della poltrona. “Dove pensi di andare?!” rispose stizzita Christine. “Mi sono sorbita una serie infinita di seminari sulla cura delle malattie infettive perché tu mi piantassi in asso a più di un’ora dalla fine? Non se ne parla. E poi siamo anche seduti al centro della fila. Non vorrai fare alzare tutta questa gente per andare a fare un complimento?” Scoraggiato, Gilbert si risedette al suo posto, lo sguardo che vagava ai lati del palcoscenico alla ricerca di una chioma fiammante che doveva per forza distinguersi nella folla scalpitante di studenti. Ma non c’era niente da fare, l’aveva persa di vista. 

Una volta conclusosi il programma della serata, il ragazzo era andato alla ricerca della misteriosa giovane donna che l’aveva tanto colpito, ma si era imbattuto solo in una comitiva di anziani professori che discuteva animatamente le ultime pubblicazioni promettenti di romanzi post-coloniali. Nessuna traccia della ragazza. Era svanita nel nulla come una nuvola di vapore. Quando aveva tentato di estorcere qualche altra informazione a Christine, lei aveva sbottato che purtroppo - sarebbe stata ben felice di dare una risposta a Gilbert e di dare un taglio all’intera faccenda - non c’era alcun elenco né volantino che includesse il nome di tutti i partecipanti alla serata. Gilbert si era così arreso a lasciare che la ragazza e le sue parole rimanessero un mistero. Era possibile avere venticinque anni, essere un brillante studente di medicina e non essere ancora in grado di riuscire a rivolgere due parole a una persona che lo aveva così intensamente colpito? 

***

Estatica dopo aver brillato nella sua performance, Anne corse dietro le quinte tra le braccia dei suoi più cari amici. La foga del momento non riuscì a farle capire a chi appartenessero tutte le braccia che la stavano stritolando. Un massa indefinita di Diana, Cole, Ruby e Moody la stava sommergendo con tutto l’affetto che gli amici stretti possono dare. I quattro frequentavano come lei l’università ad Halifax e si erano offerti di accompagnarla a Toronto in occasione del Simposio. 

“Anne sei stata fantastica!!” esclamò Ruby con un gridolino di gioia, una lacrima di commozione che le scendeva dai grandi occhi celesti. “Pazzesca! Frizzante! Raggiante!” Diana, la sua amica del cuore, era fuori di sé dall’eccitazione del momento e non riusciva a smettere di saltare per la gioia e di comunicare a tutto il personale nel backstage che quella ragazza formidabile era la sua migliore amica. Cole la osservò con un ghigno compiaciuto squadrandola dalla testa ai piedi. “Completamente a tuo agio sotto le luci della ribalta, Queen Anne. Non avevo alcun dubbio a riguardo ovviamente.” “Lo credete davvero? Mi è sembrato di vivere un sogno… Ero letteralmente terrorizzata e in preda allo sconforto più nero prima di salire sul palco. Ma quando ho cominciato il mio discorso è stato come se una nube di polvere dorata mi avvolgesse e mi togliesse un peso dal petto, e la voce è fluita fuori da me senza alcuno sforzo...” descrisse Anne con un’espressione sognante. “Ed eccola qui la nostra poetessa preferita. Sei una forza Anne!” Moody le diede una pacca sulla spalla rivolgendole un ampio sorriso. “Tornando a noi… Mi pareva qualcuno avesse parlato di una festa post-simposio?” Anne si unì alle grida scalmanate dei suoi amici e tutti insieme partirono alla volta del primo pub che avrebbero trovato in quel quartiere della città. 

Il freddo pungente dell’aria della metropoli si insinuava nelle fessure della giacca leggera che aveva scelto per la serata, e il fatto che avesse scelto di indossare al di sotto una semplice blusa primaverile di certo non aiutava. Nonostante la ragazza sentisse che non sarebbe resistita ancora a lungo alle gelide folate della sera, l’emozione dell’evento aveva colmato Anne di un entusiasmo che non sentiva da tanto tempo e che le riempiva l’anima quasi fosse un fuoco scoppiettante nel momento più freddo della stagione invernale. Immersa nella bolla luminosa del ricordo del suo momento sul palco, un solo particolare gettava un velo scuro sui suoi pensieri. Anne ritornò al mondo reale quando la mano di Diana le afferrò il braccio. 

“Anne, di qua! Abbiamo trovato un posto perfetto!” esclamò la ragazza dalla voluminosa chioma corvina cercando di attirare l’attenzione dell’amica. Dopo anni di amicizia Diana riusciva spesso a capire esattamente cosa passasse per la testa della sua amica, e in particolare quella sera i pensieri di Anne le si ponevano davanti chiari quasi fossero stampati sulla carta. Qualcosa chiaramente la turbava e quel qualcosa, o meglio quel qualcuno, era Roy. Poteva metterci la mano sul fuoco. “Che ti prende Anne? È per Roy, vero?” le sussurrò Diana cercando di non farsi sentire dagli altri. “Oh, Diana… Non posso nasconderti davvero nulla vero? Si, lo ammetto… Questo momento sarebbe ancora più speciale se lui fosse qui e non riesco a scacciare questo pensiero dalla testa…” rispose Anne con un sorriso amaro. L’amica le cinse le spalle con un braccio e la strinse a sé. Non era la prima volta che il pallido viso costellato di lentiggini dell’amica veniva increspato da quell’espressione di dispiacere quando si parlava di Royal Gardner, il suo ragazzo. Aveva già tentato di sondare le acque sull’argomento, ma Anne aveva ripetutamente glissato sul motivo per cui proprio lui tra tutti non si era unito alla comitiva diretta a Toronto. “‘Una donna non ha bisogno di un uomo per essere completa. Una donna nasce già completa.’ mi disse una volta una persona molto saggia di nome Anne Shirley.” A queste parole il volto di Anne si aprì in un sorriso luminoso e, dopo aver stretto Diana in un abbraccio quasi soffocante, la seguì all’interno del pub. 


	2. Saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _saudade_ (n.) a nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved and then lost; "the love that remains"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! The previous chapter being more of a prologue, it’s now time for the real plot to begin. Thank you to everyone that read the first chapter and left kudos. :) I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter as well.

“Di, te l’avevo detto che sarebbe rimasta colpita da Avonlea, no?” chiese Cole guardando Diana di sottecchi e facendo attenzione a guidare senza distogliere a lungo lo sguardo dalla strada davanti a sé. I raggi del sole estivo riflessi dall’asfalto potevano giocare brutti scherzi a un guidatore. La ragazza seduta elegantemente sul sedile accanto a lui gli rispose sorridendo dolcemente e volse poi lo sguardo verso l’amica accoccolata sul sedile posteriore dell’auto. Diana studiò brevemente il profilo della giovane e le labbra le si inarcarono in un’espressione di profondo affetto. “Ma guardala... Sembra una ragazzina. Dovresti vedere la sua espressione in questo istante Cole.” Anne era rannicchiata comodamente, con le braccia che avvolgevano le esili ginocchia stringendole al petto e il naso premuto leggermente sul finestrino. Il suo fiato creava goccioline di condensa sul vetro e il suo sguardo era rapito dal panorama che si estendeva a lato della strada. Non aveva mai visto un paesaggio simile nella sua vita. Aveva sentito spesso parlare della natura incontaminata dell’isola del Principe Edoardo, ma per la prima volta aveva l’occasione di provare se le voci sulla bellezza mozzafiato del luogo fossero veritiere o meno. Detestava dare ragione a Cole, ma stavolta non riusciva davvero a contraddirlo. Avonlea, il paesello dove era cresciuto uno dei suoi migliori amici, era realmente un piccolo angolo di paradiso. 

Parcheggiando la macchina in uno spiazzo libero lungo la strada sterrata di campagna, il giovane annunciò, “Eccoci arrivati! Da qui possiamo proseguire a piedi...”. Asciugando alla bell’e meglio la fronte imperlata di sudore che era rimasta esposta al sole per l’intero tragitto, Anne scese sgraziatamente dalla macchina, rischiando un incontro ravvicinato con il terreno rossiccio della strada. Da mesi - non capiva esattamente il perché - non riusciva più a percepire il mondo attorno a sé con la stessa raffinatezza sensoriale che l’aveva sempre caratterizzata. Come se avesse avuto bisogno di un qualcosa che la rendesse ancora più maldestra nei movimenti. Era un po’ come aver perso parte delle papille gustative e non essere più in grado di distinguere con chiarezza i sapori contrastanti di una pietanza prelibata. Era come essere una radio e non riuscire a sintonizzarsi sulle varie frequenze disponibili. Il mondo le si presentava come una figura con indosso una veste pallida e scolorita dal tempo, lo sguardo vuoto e le parole che uscivano a fatica emesse con una voce attutita. Vedeva ciò che aveva intorno, ma la sua percezione era come quella che si ha nei sogni più agitati. Una serie di immagini si srotolava attorno a lei senza un particolare senso: l’andatura dinoccolata di Cole, le scarpe impolverate dalla terra rossa troppo eleganti per una scampagnata, il vestito leggero color carta da zucchero di Diana che le danzava attorno mosso dal vento, i calzini spaiati che spuntavano dalle scarpe di tela verde muschio che lei stessa portava ai piedi… Fermi tutti. Anche oggi era riuscita a infilarsi due calzini diversi?! Oh. E chissenefrega. 

Dopo aver passeggiato insieme per un po’ la ragazza dalla chioma di fuoco aveva perso di vista Diana e Cole. Probabilmente si erano fermati per fare uno spuntino. Una forza d’attrazione guidava Anne verso la scogliera di un promontorio. Lei aveva proseguito da sola lasciandosi trasportare come un volatile a favore di vento… I piedi della ragazza calpestavano ritmicamente l’erba selvatica che cresceva sull’isola del Principe Edoardo, posandosi lievemente, come se non esercitassero alcuna pressione sulla distesa su cui si muovevano. Un flusso di energia imperscrutabile la faceva fluttuare su un sentiero in direzione dell’oceano. La brezza si univa al moto delle onde attirandola con una forza magnetica alla quale non sentiva il bisogno di porre resistenza. 

Gli occhi di Anne non riflettevano semplicemente il colore della distesa d’acqua che si estendeva davanti a lei. Era come se alla sua nascita le sue pupille fossero state immerse nella stessa pozza di colore con cui era stato dipinto l’oceano. Forse in un tempo lontano, in una vita passata, lei era stata una creatura marina capace di fondersi nel blu ed essere un tutt’uno con il profumo della salsedine e il sale disciolto nell’acqua. L’origine dell’insolito colore dei suoi capelli si sarebbe potuta ricercare nelle ricche sfumature rosso carminio e corallo di una rara alga che cresceva in una nicchia rocciosa ai piedi di una scogliera e che lei amava usare per adornare la sua chioma. In quella vita Anne si immergeva nelle profondità dell’oceano, dove i raggi del sole non la potevano raggiungere e non avevano quindi aver modo di bruciare la sua pelle chiarissima. In quel mondo poteva nuotare libera senza il rischio di essere offesa dalla luce. Era piacevole lasciarsi andare e fluttuare ancora una volta in un sogno ad occhi aperti, soprattutto in quel momento in cui tornare alla realtà portava Anne a non sentire più la sicurezza della terra solida sotto i piedi. Una sensazione estranea la pervadeva. Non riusciva a dare un nome alle emozioni che provava perché non le aveva mai vissute prima. Durante i venticinque anni che erano trascorsi da quando aveva fatto il suo ingresso in questo mondo non le era rimasto impresso alcun ricordo di una situazione simile. 

Appena un paio di mesi prima aveva ottenuto la tanto desiderata laurea in letteratura inglese che aveva sognato fin da quand’era una bambina. Subito dopo si era trasferita da Halifax a Charlottetown insieme ai suoi amici Diana e Cole. Nonostante il grande traguardo raggiunto e la novità di una nuova fase che le si apriva davanti, la ragazza dagli occhi color dell’oceano sentiva che la sua vita era bloccata in un limbo. Le tornò in mente il giorno della sua laurea. Con rammarico ricordò che aveva vissuto quel giorno tanto atteso come fosse una esperienza extracorporea. A livello superficiale si era fatta trasportare dalla felicità delle persone a lei più care, ma non aveva vissuto davvero a pieno il momento. I suoi amici erano lì - la cara Diana, l’affezionato Cole, e gli inseparabili Ruby e Moody - ed erano tutti raggianti in quel tiepido giorno di primavera. Erano presenti persino zia Josephine e zia Gertrude, la coppia a cui l’orfanotrofio l’aveva affidata durante gli ultimi anni delle superiori. Grazie a loro Anne aveva conosciuto Diana, una delle loro nipoti e da allora la sua amica del cuore. D’altronde le due signore non sarebbero mancate per nulla al mondo alla laurea della giovane donna che consideravano una nipote. Erano state più che felici di finanziare i suoi studi, incoraggiando così un talento che avevano intravisto in lei fin da subito. Tutte le persone che le volevano bene erano lì per celebrare la sua conquista. L’unica che non era presente era proprio lei stessa. Aveva usato al massimo tutte le sue risorse per riuscire a raggiungere quella meta, per completare gli studi, per ottenere finalmente l’indipendenza e una vera possibilità di scegliere la sua strada mettendosi in gioco nel mondo esterno. Si accorgeva ora di vivere un momento di black out mentale. Non riusciva più a sentire dentro di sé l’energia e l’ispirazione che per così tanto tempo avevano dato vita alle sue azioni e avevano guidato le sue scelte. 

Si sentiva svuotata e non sapeva che altro fare se non lasciarsi cullare dalla brezza marina. Forse sperava che quel vento leggero la facesse volare via o che la trasformasse in schiuma marina depositandola su un velo d’acqua come la sirenetta di Andersen. Si poteva sentire nostalgia delle proprie ambizioni? Era possibile che quello che l’aveva spronata fino a quel momento fosse scomparso nel nulla senza lasciare traccia? Il suo corpo stava assorbendo gradualmente lo sciabordio cadenzato delle onde che si infrangevano sulla battigia. ll ritmo del suo battito cardiaco si mescolava al gelido pulsare dell’oceano. Più il suo corpo veniva riempito dalla presenza sibillina dell’oceano e più sentiva che la sua anima perdeva di peso. Non era certa che la sensazione le piacesse, ma in quell’istante non le importava. La natura le stava regalando un istante di sollievo e lei di questo era grata. Sarebbe rimasta distesa lì sulla scogliera ancora per un po’, quel tanto che le serviva per assorbire un po’ dell’energia inumana dell’oceano. 

“Anne! Anne!” Le voci distanti di Cole e Diana la fecero riemergere dalla visione in cui si era lasciata trasportare dalla sua immaginazione. “Ci siamo presi uno spavento! Non ti vedevamo più e...” il ragazzo dai capelli biondo miele parlava incespicando ed era pallido più del solito. Gli occhi scuri di Diana la squadravano con un’aria smarrita. “Che succede Anne? Stai bene? Non hai una bella cera...” le disse la giovane donna dai capelli scuri. I due decisero di sorvolare sulle deboli rassicurazioni che ricevettero dall’amica. Negli ultimi tempi c’era qualcosa che non andava in Anne ma, nonostante avessero tentato più volte di capire cos’era che la turbava, la giovane donna sembrava chiudersi sempre più in sé stessa. Capendo che era meglio non insistere con le domande, Diana sviò abilmente il discorso. “Sir Cole, Lady Anne, penso sia giunto per noi il momento di ritirarci nella nostra umile dimora. Il sole si appresta a tramontare e non è appropriato per due giovani come voi girovagare a questa tarda ora della giornata.” Riuscì così a strappare ad Anne un debole sorriso. Reggendole il gioco, Cole diede una scherzosa pacca sul sedere a entrambe le amiche e si lanciò di corsa verso la macchina. “Uhuuuuu! La prima sera nel nuovo appartamento! Chi arriva ultimo paga la cena!” 

Una volta risaliti in auto Cole, nuovamente alla guida, ripercorse lo sterrato che li aveva condotti verso l’oceano e decise poi di completare il giro turistico passando per il centro di Avonlea. Mentre sostavano al semaforo, sulla corsia opposta il giovane vide passare un’auto che avrebbe potuto riconoscere tra mille. Quanti altri maggiolini gialli potevano esserci in un paesino come Avonlea? “Non ci posso credere! Blythe è tornato in città! E ha ancora quell’auto stravagante di suo padre, ahah! Cara vecchia Avonlea… Ogni volta che torno qui è come fare un tuffo nel passato.” Cole continuò a ridacchiare per gran parte del tragitto senza curarsi di spiegare l’accaduto ad Anne e Diana, lasciando così entrambe con un’espressione interrogativa sul volto. Le due si scambiarono uno sguardo complice. È proprio vero che gli isolani sono una specie a parte...in particolare quelli cresciuti ad Avonlea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am curious to know what you think of this chapter. Also, where do you think this story is going? Let’s chat in the comments. :)


	3. Solivagant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _solivagant_ (adj.) wandering alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! First of all I want to thank everyone that read the first two chapters and left kudos! This is my very first attempt at writing fanfiction, and I am very pleased by your response. :) While the first two chapters were very much descriptive, this third chapter is more filled with action. I hope you’ll like it!

Nell'immaginario comune un trasloco è un momento cruciale che segna l’inizio di una nuova avventura. Ricordando un trasloco fatto nella loro vita, molti dicono di aver provato l’emozione del primo giorno di scuola, nello zaino un quaderno nuovo di zecca con pagine bianche ancora tutte da scrivere. O, per trovare una metafora più consona a un trasloco, delle pareti vuote e uno spazio ancora da arredare. Per i tre amici che quel pomeriggio si apprestavano a finire il trasloco in una delle città portuali dell'Isola del Principe Edoardo, la situazione non corrispondeva esattamente a quell’ideale, ma ci si poteva lavorare. Tutto procedeva bene, a parte il fatto che la polvere degli scatoloni fluttuava nell’aria e le allergie di Diana si stavano scatenando terribilmente, e Cole cominciava a sentire le braccia doloranti per i numerosi pesi che aveva sollevato negli ultimi giorni. Anne sedeva in mezzo agli scatoloni sparsi disordinatamente sul pavimento, esaminandone attentamente il contenuto. Mentre tirava fuori metodicamente dagli scatoloni i vari volumi che appartenevano alla sua collezione di libri, la ragazza cercava di immaginare come li avrebbe sistemati sugli scaffali della nuova libreria che avevano finito di montare la mattina stessa. L’ampia finestra del soggiorno offriva una bella visuale su Charlottetown che quel giorno era cupa e piovosa. Il piccolo appartamento si trovava al terzo piano di uno dei caratteristici edifici in mattoni della città. Avere un’amica come Diana con dei genitori benestanti in questo caso si poteva considerare una colpo di fortuna. I Barry erano proprietari dell’appartamento da decenni, una tra le numerose proprietà che venivano tramandate nella loro famiglia di generazione in generazione. Sarebbe stato molto difficile altrimenti per dei neolaureati come Anne e i suoi amici affittare un appartamento in un edificio storico come quello. Lo spazio offriva quello che cercavano e aveva una sua personalità. Anne, Diana e Cole avevano ognuno una stanza singola, la cucina era color acquamarina e aveva molto spazio per cucinare insieme agevolmente e le pareti del salone erano dipinte di un invitante color terra bruciata. Era chiaramente uno spazio che era stato abitato da anime che avevano avuto una personalità interessante. Nel complesso era uno spazio accogliente e confortevole e, soprattutto, per la gioia di Anne, lasciava molto spazio all’immaginazione. 

I tre avevano rimandato più a lungo possibile la sistemazione della mastodontica collezione di libri della giovane donna dai capelli rossi. Durante gli anni dell’università Anne aveva speso praticamente tutti i suoi risparmi saccheggiando le librerie dell’usato di Halifax. E avrebbe cominciato anche prima se non avesse trascorso l’infanzia e l’adolescenza passando da una famiglia affidataria all’altra. Avevano scelto tutti insieme l’ampia libreria in legno chiaro che avevano sistemato nel salone, ma la delicata operazione di sistemazione a scaffale spettava a Anne. I tre si misero al lavoro - l’occhio critico di Anne che vigilava su ogni loro mossa - e riuscirono così a finire prima di sera. Anne si sedette al centro del salone, guardando orgogliosamente l’opera finita: tutti i suoi amati libri erano impilati graziosamente sugli scaffali e - ciliegina sulla torta - c’era molto spazio per delle nuove aggiunte. Che aveva mai fatto per meritarsi degli amici come Diana e Cole? Anne si faceva spesso questo tipo di domande e altrettanto spesso non riusciva a darsi una risposta. Era grata di avere nella sua vita due spiriti affini come loro. Dopo aver portato a entrambi gli amici, crollati esausti sul divano, una tazza di tè e un vassoio di biscotti, decise che avrebbe preso la macchina per andare a fare un giro e stare un po’ da sola con i suoi pensieri. Aveva passato gli ultimi giorni dentro casa e continuamente in contatto con Cole e Di per via del trasloco. Un giro in macchina da sola le avrebbe fatto bene. E poi era curiosa di esplorare i dintorni di Charlottetown. 

Infilato l’impermeabile e tirato su il cappuccio, Anne scese le scale, uscì all’aperto e raggiunse l’auto parcheggiata a pochi metri dall’abitazione. Dopo aver messo in moto il motore, per qualche secondo contemplò l’idea di accendere la radio o far partire una playlist. Alla fine decise che il silenzio sarebbe stato il sottofondo più adeguato per l’occasione. Essendo passata da un pezzo l’ora in cui la maggior parte delle persone finiva di lavorare, le strade della cittadina erano praticamente deserte. Anne continuò a guidare finché non si ritrovò in una strada fuori città, circondata solo da alberi e dal rumore del motore e delle gomme sulla strada bagnata. Aveva fatto bene a non mettere della musica. Era quella l’atmosfera perfetta per lasciare volare liberi i propri pensieri. Si sentiva sopraffatta mentalmente e fisicamente dalla fatica del trasloco. I suoi pensieri vorticavano e le ruote dell’auto continuavano a girare. Per quasi tutto il tragitto Anne non aveva incrociato anima viva, ma ora una piccola auto gialla si stava avvicinando dalla direzione opposta. Il viso della ragazza si corrugò in un’espressione interrogativa. Che cosa aveva quell’auto di così familiare? Man mano che si avvicinava Anne cercava di ricordare dove avesse visto quell’auto prima, ma senza risultato. Tamburellando le dita sul volante, mantenne lo sguardo fisso in direzione dell’auto gialla. Interessante, era un’auto d'epoca. L’auto era quasi alla sua stessa altezza quando Anne, troppo distratta dai suoi pensieri per prestare la dovuta attenzione alla strada scivolosa, perse il controllo del volante e andò a cozzare contro la macchina nella corsia accanto - era un maggiolino giallo. 

Ci volle qualche minuto perché Anne si riprendesse dallo shock dello schianto. Salvata dal suo airbag, Anne constatò che era ancora tutta intera. Dopo qualche secondo di smarrimento le tornò in mente che qualcun altro doveva essere stato coinvolto nella collisione. Uscendo lentamente dalla macchina, la ragazza si avvicinò all’auto gialla. Cercando di evitare i vetri sparsi sulla strada bagnata, Anne si avvicinò e vide che al posto del guidatore era seduta una donna con la pelle color caramello e una massa di capelli ricci scuri. Era svenuta. O almeno sperava che fosse semplicemente svenuta. L’ambulanza arrivò pochi minuti dopo. Non appena si fermò vicino al punto dove era avvenuto l’incidente, due infermieri scesero di corsa trascinando una barella. Si misero subito all’opera per soccorrere la donna intrappolata nella piccola auto gialla. Dopo qualche istante uno dei due infermieri emise un grido strozzato, “Mamma! È mia madre! Oddio!” Anne, sotto shock, era in piedi immobile accanto alla sua auto, in attesa di non si sa che cosa. Dopo aver trasportato la donna ferita all’interno dell’ambulanza, l’altro infermiere - il giovane che era evidentemente il figlio della donna coinvolta nell’incidente era rimasto all’interno dell’ambulanza - si diresse verso la ragazza con la chioma rosso fuoco per constatare la sua situazione. Non riscontrò danni gravi esternamente, ma insistette per scortare anche lei in ospedale per un controllo completo. Una volta arrivati in pronto soccorso, Anne venne sottoposta a tutti i controlli del caso, mentre la donna dalla pelle color caramello venne trascinata dagli infermieri in un’altra ala dell’ospedale. Toccò ad Anne spiegare al personale del pronto soccorso la dinamica dell’incidente in modo più dettagliato possibile. Ironicamente, il talento di Anne per le parole si rivelò molto utile in quella circostanza. Dopo aver accertato che aveva riportato danni lievissimi, la giovane donna venne dichiarata libera di lasciare l’ospedale, ma insistette per restare. Era terrorizzata per la sorte della donna che era alla guida dell’auto gialla. Poco prima aveva sentito che era stata portata in sala operatoria. 

Passarono delle ore. Non essendo una parente della donna, Anne non poteva fare domande sulla prognosi della paziente. Fortunatamente, dopo aver passato molto tempo seduta nella sala d’attesa del pronto soccorso, vide passare uno dei due infermieri che l’avevano soccorsa e decise di correre il rischio. Alzandosi di scatto riuscì a intercettare il giovane afferrandolo per la spalla, per poi mollare subito la presa. L’infermiere si voltò verso di lei lentamente e lei si accorse, con una stretta allo stomaco, che aveva gli occhi arrossati e le guance rigate di lacrime. Un lampo di riconoscimento attraversò lo sguardo del giovane. Assomigliava in modo disarmante alla donna dell’incidente. “Posso fare qualcosa per lei signorina?” disse l’infermiere. Il risentimento che per un istante si era potuto scorgere nei suoi occhi fu presto coperto dallo sguardo neutrale di un professionista. “Io...Io...” Anne non si dava pace perché era stata lei a causare l’incidente. “Lo so che non è mio diritto chiedere, ma vorrei sapere come sta la donna che ho...investito.” Elijah Hanford, l’infermiere immobile di fronte a Anne, le rispose dopo aver esitato per un attimo. L’esile donna dai capelli ramati e la pelle chiarissima aveva uno sguardo terrorizzato e implorante e decise perciò di darle una possibilità. “Signorina, si dà il caso che io sia il figlio della donna di cui sta parlando.” Anne rimase in silenzio, invitandolo con lo sguardo a continuare. “Mia madre è...ha dovuto subire un’operazione, ma ora è in condizioni stabili.” Fu allora che la tensione che Anne aveva accumulato per ore esplose e la donna cominciò a singhiozzare. La rabbia che Elijah provava per quello che era successo alla madre non gli impedì di provare tenerezza per la giovane donna che era visibilmente scossa e sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuta per quello che era successo. “Per favore, signor…?” “Il mio nome è Elijah.” Anne gli rivolse un debole sorriso, “Per favore Elijah, vorrei essere in qualche modo d'aiuto a sua madre. C’è qualcosa che posso fare per lei? Assisterla nella ripresa magari? Darle una mano in casa?” Anne sproloquiava, ma voleva davvero dare una mano. “Le lascio il mio biglietto da visita con il mio indirizzo e numero di telefono. Per favore, mi contatti appena verrà dimessa. Vorrei almeno parlarle… Ah, dimenticavo. Sono Anne Shirley.” Elijah afferrò il biglietto tesogli dalla donna e annuì. La ragazza in qualche modo gli ispirava fiducia. 

Ricevuto un messaggio da Cole che era venuto a prenderla, Anne stava per andarsene, quando la porta della sala si spalancò e un uomo alto e snello avvolto in un camice bianco, gli occhi visibilmente rimpiccioliti dalle lenti spesse degli occhiali, entrò improvvisamente, richiamando l’attenzione di Elijah. “Elijah, ti sta aspettando nella sua stanza. Ha ripreso coscienza.” Salutando l’infermiere con un cenno, Anne si scusò e uscì dall’ingresso per i visitatori. Seguendo il giovane medico, Elijah si diresse verso la stanza dove era ricoverata sua madre. “Grazie per essermi venuto a chiamare, Gilbert.” Un sorriso speranzoso si era aperto sul viso dell’infermiere. “Di nulla Elijah. Spero di non averti portato via da qualcuno che aveva bisogno di assistenza.”, disse il giovane medico, uno sguardo preoccupato che aleggiava sui suoi occhi nocciola. “Oh no. Quella ragazza voleva sapere come sta mia madre. A quanto pare è stata lei a causare l’incidente. Penso sia rimasta qui per delle ore nella speranza di sapere come stesse.” rispose Elijah. “Cosa?! Hai rivelato informazioni riservate sulla prognosi di Mary a una sconosciuta?! Elijah. Dimmi che stai scherzando.” Il dottor Gilbert Blythe era molto attento alle regole dell’ospedale. Quando si trattava poi della sua famiglia Gilbert poteva diventare incredibilmente protettivo. “Spero tu ti renda conto della gravità di quello che hai fatto, Elijah.” “Gilbert, ti ricordo che non sono un ragazzino e so fare bene il mio lavoro. Per l’amor di Dio! Quella ragazza era terrorizzata di averla uccisa! Voleva solo essere d’aiuto. Ora lascia che vada a vedere come sta mia madre.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I am really curious to know where you think this story is going. Feel free to comment, even with just one word! :)


	4. Thantophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _thantophobia_ (n.) the phobia of losing someone you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! First of all I want to thank everyone that read the first chapters and left kudos! This is my first fanfiction, and I am very impressed by your response. :) Thank you and enjoy the new chapter!

Anne crollò definitivamente una volta chiusasi la porta dell’appartamento alle spalle. Rimanendo in silenzio, Cole si ritirò in cucina per preparare un drink bello forte da offrirle in seguito, nel tentativo di alleviare la tensione. Seduta rigidamente sul bordo del divano del salone, lo sguardo fisso su un punto del muro davanti a sé, Anne era in piena balia dei pensieri che le stavano facendo esplodere la testa. Aveva investito una persona. Aveva rischiato di ucciderla. Le lacrime le scendevano copiosamente, ormai fuori controllo, e il suo cuore era stretto in uno nodo di tensione che le toglieva il respiro. Fino a quel momento aveva pensato che quella strana indifferenza alla vita a cui non riusciva a dare un nome non avrebbe fatto danno alle persone attorno a lei. Le loro vite non ne sarebbero state minimamente toccate. D’altronde, perché sarebbe dovuto importare ad altre persone se lei pensava che la sua vita fosse insignificante? Forse l’unica cosa che avrebbero potuto rimarcare era che il suo contributo sociale era praticamente nullo. Ma, in fin dei conti, era una laureata che aveva trovato lavoro come cameriera part-time in un bar - era una come tanti, e la sua presenza nel mondo non avrebbe infastidito nessuno. Così si era convinta che sarebbe passata inosservata facilmente. E poi, anche se i suoi pensieri la mettevano così in difficoltà, che importava? Erano nella sua testa e nessun altro poteva averci accesso, no? Era perfettamente logico. Ma ora le cose avevano preso tutta un’altra piega. Era diventata un pericolo per gli altri. Aveva quasi ucciso una persona, e tutto per la sua disattenzione. La sua indifferenza al mondo circostante era stata mandata in frantumi dall’accaduto e, per quanto fosse tragico e orribile a pensarsi, Anne dopo molto tempo provava delle emozioni - senso di colpa, rabbia, dispiacere, rimorso. Erano tutte emozioni che in quel momento sentiva con ogni cellula del suo corpo, e tutto l’insieme gridava il suo desiderio disperato di riuscire a parlare con la donna a cui aveva quasi tolto la vita, ma non stava a lei decidere. Sperava davvero che il figlio l’avrebbe contattata dandole la possibilità di fare ammenda. Nel frattempo però doveva trovare un modo per non cadere nella voragine di oscurità che le si stava aprendo sotto i piedi, minacciandola di precipitare senza mai più far ritorno. E allora fece la cosa che le veniva più naturale quando stava male, la cosa che faceva quando era in cerca di risposte, l’unica risorsa che aveva ogni qual volta le servisse un’ancora per salvarsi durante una tempesta. Tirò fuori il suo taccuino e la sua penna preferita e cominciò a riversare sulla carta tutti i pensieri assordanti che ormai le stavano annebbiando la vista. 

***

Come ogni sera da quando era tornato a vivere sull’isola del Principe Edoardo, Gilbert fece ritorno al suo appartamento silenzioso. L’unico rumore che si sentì quando entrò fu il cigolio sinistro della porta d’ingresso che il giovane medico non trovava il tempo di riparare. Quando era uscito di casa quella mattina era ben consapevole di avere davanti a sé un lungo e impegnativo turno in ospedale, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato di imbattersi in un membro della sua famiglia che stava rischiando di perdere la vita. Quello era uno dei giorni in cui Gilbert si sentiva felice di aver intrapreso una carriera nel campo della medicina. Aveva dato infatti una mano a salvare Mary. Ma, nonostante la sua contentezza per la buona riuscita dell’operazione che aveva salvato la donna ferita, con amarezza si rese conto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a non farsi coinvolgere emotivamente quando un caso lo riguardava così da vicino. Una delle cose che gli faceva perdere la sua capacità innata di ragionare in modo lucido e razionale era la paura di perdere le persone a lui più care. Quando questa paura lo prendeva, veniva pervaso da una rabbia incontrollabile che assumeva il comando del suo corpo e della sua mente come se essa stessa fosse il pilota e lui l’auto da guidare giù da un precipizio. Era quella la paura che lo attanagliava dal momento in cui aveva saputo che Mary era stata portata in ospedale. Lei era parte della famiglia che si era costruito dopo che aveva perso suo padre, l’ultimo superstite della sua famiglia di sangue. Era ancora un ragazzo quando Bash, l’uomo che aveva da subito considerato un fratello, era diventato il suo tutore. Pochi anni dopo Bash aveva incontrato Mary e i due, con la potenza di un amore tardivo a prima vista, si erano sposati pochi mesi dopo. Non avevano dovuto aspettare molto per l’arrivo della dolce Delphine che era diventata la prediletta di Gilbert. Anche con Elijah - il figlio che Mary aveva avuto quando era giovanissima - era riuscito a costruire un buon rapporto, dopo un primo periodo di attrito. Ora che si trovava da solo nel suo appartamento, ammise a sé stesso che aveva esagerato a trattare Elijah così in malo modo e decise che al più presto lo avrebbe chiamato per scusarsi. Si tolse il cappotto e, asciugando con la mano il sudore che gli si accumulava sul setto nasale dove poggiavano gli occhiali, si diresse verso il bagno. Lo specchio della stanza disadorna gli restituì un’immagine sgradevole. I suoi occhi, il cui colore era difficilmente distinguibile dietro le lenti spesse, erano arrossati e segnati da pesanti occhiaie - un piccolo regalo da parte dei turni in ospedale. Era stato spesso definito attraente, ma in quel momento quell’aggettivo non si addiceva per nulla all’uomo esausto che vedeva nello specchio. 

***

Una sera prima di iniziare il turno nel bar in cui lavorava durante la settimana, Anne ricevette una telefonata. Era passata circa una settimana dall’incidente. “Parlo con Anne Shirley?” disse al telefono una voce femminile. La chiamata arrivava da un numero sconosciuto, ma la giovane aveva risposto nella speranza che quella fosse la telefonata che aspettava da giorni. “Sì, sono io. Chi parla?” “Mi chiamo Mary Lacroix. Sono l’altra persona coinvolta nell’incidente di pochi giorni fa.” Il cuore di Anne si fermò per un istante. Curiosa scelta di termini. Mary Lacroix non sembrava far ricadere tutta la colpa su di lei. Prima che Anne riuscisse a mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto, la donna al telefono l’anticipò, “Mio figlio Elijah mi ha dato il suo contatto. Mi ha raccontato che è rimasta nella sala d’attesa del pronto soccorso per ore dopo l’incidente. Quel giorno non ne ho avuto l’occasione, ma voglio dirglielo ora. Anne, grazie per essere rimasta. Grazie per non essere sparita dopo l’accaduto.” “Signora Lacroix, era il minimo che potessi fare per lei dopo quello che le ho causato.” rispose Anne con un nodo alla gola. “Non è una cosa da tutti Anne. Molti sono capaci di girarsi dall’altra parte. Comunque può chiamarmi Mary. E diamoci del tu.” La donna al telefono aveva una voce molto dolce e vibrante. Era paradossale come la persona a cui aveva causato un danno così grande la stesse confortando con il suono della propria voce. “Signora Lacroix…Mary, scusami se la domanda che ti faccio è troppo personale. Ti sei ripresa? Ti hanno lasciata ritornare a casa?” La donna al telefono la rassicurò e le spiegò che l’operazione a cui era stata sottoposta era andata bene. Ora la aspettava un lungo periodo di convalescenza in cui sarebbe stata costretta a letto ma, una volta finito il periodo, avrebbe ripreso la sua vita normalmente. Anne non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ sollevata. Mary Lacroix era viva e si sarebbe ripresa. E, come era vero il mondo, lei avrebbe fatto di tutto per renderle più facile la vita nel frattempo. “C’è un’altra cosa che vorrei chiederti, Mary. C’è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarti?” “Effettivamente una cosa ci sarebbe.” 

***

“Ciao Mary, sono arrivata!” disse Anne entrando in casa Lacroix con la copia delle chiavi datale da Sebastian qualche giorno prima. “Buongiorno a te cara, è sempre una gioia vederti. Fai come se fossi a casa tua… La bestiolina è nella sua cameretta...” “Come ti senti oggi? Sei riuscita ad alzarti e a fare qualche passo? Oh, Mary...” Mary fece di no con la testa, ma senza guastare il largo sorriso che le era comparso sul viso all’arrivo di Anne. Per quanto sembrasse bizzarro, Mary era quasi grata di essere stata coinvolta in quell’incidente, o perlomeno era grata che l’accaduto le avesse fatto conoscere Anne. Cominciava infatti ad affezionarsi alla giovane donna la quale, in pochi giorni, era diventata, in modo così naturale, la perfetta compagna di giochi per Delphine, e che allo stesso tempo le portava una ventata di aria fresca ogni volta che veniva a trovarla semplicemente per vedere se ci fosse stato qualche miglioramento. Quel pomeriggio Bash - Sebastian preferiva limitare l’uso del suo nome intero ai documenti ufficiali - aveva chiesto a Anne di fare da babysitter a Delphine. Lui sarebbe stato occupato tutto il giorno all’azienda agricola “Green Gables” ad Avonlea e non aveva trovato nessun altro che potesse dare un occhio alla bimba. Come al solito Anne aveva accettato di buon grado e si era presentata puntuale all’ora richiesta. 

Impaziente di iniziare a giocare con Anne - _a cosa avrebbero giocato oggi? Sarebbero andate a caccia di draghi come dei cavalieri di un regno lontano o avrebbero esplorato un castello incastonato tra le montagne europee? Avrebbero guidato un vascello pirata in esplorazione del misterioso triangolo delle Bermuda? Avrebbero giocato a immaginare gli abiti da favola che avrebbero indossato in quanto imperatrici di un glorioso impero del passato? -_ Dellie aveva preparato tutti i suoi giochi nella sua cameretta in attesa della sua nuova amica. “I miei più fioriti saluti, Fatina Campanella! Posso entrare nella sua splendida dimora?” disse Anne facendo capolino dalla porta. “Entra pure Principessa Cordelia… Sei la benvenuta nella mia casetta fatata!”, gongolò Dellie estasiata. “Ti stavo proprio aspettando per l’ora del tè. Vorrei farti assaggiare il tè al gelsomino!” Con un luccichio negli occhi Anne rispose, “Ne sarei deliziata, cara amica Campanella.” Stesa a letto nella camera attigua, Mary non poté trattenere un sorriso ai gentili convenevoli che Anne e Dellie si erano appena scambiate. Sarebbe piaciuto anche a lei unirsi alla piccola festa e gustare una fumante tazza di tè al gelsomino. Ahimè, non potendo godersi quel banchetto, almeno ne avrebbe approfittato per riposare un po’. 

La chiave girò nuovamente nella serratura della porta d’ingresso. “Bash?!” Doveva essersi dimenticato di nuovo qualcosa a casa, quello sbadato di suo marito. Le strappava un sorriso ogni volta che si scordava qualcosa a casa. Tipico di Bash. “Mary? Sei in casa?”, chiese una voce gentile proveniente dalla saletta d’ingresso. “Gilbert?! Sei tu?” chiese Mary. Sentì dei passi titubanti avanzare verso la porta della sua camera, un leggero bussare alla sua porta e di nuovo la stessa voce calda. “Sì Mary, sono io, Gilbert. Scusa, non volevo disturbare, ma avevo così tanta voglia di riabbracciarvi! Sono giorni che non riesco a trovare un momento libero. Come stai?” Mary ridacchiò, “Gilbert, sei sempre il solito tenerone. Scommetto che non vedi l’ora di strapazzare la tua adorata nipotina. Ahah, sarà così felice di vederti!” Un uomo dai folti capelli scuri e dall’aria stanca faceva capolino dalla porta, porgendo un sorriso smagliante a Mary. Dopo qualche secondo però il sorriso svanì dal suo viso sostituito da velo di preoccupazione. Fu allora che il giovane cominciò a fare una serie di domande sulle condizioni della donna costretta a letto. “Gilbert, fai un respiro e calmati. È tutto sotto controllo. Non c’è bisogno che ti agiti. Ora ti siedi e ci raccontiamo le ultime novità, che dici?” cercò di rassicurarlo Mary. Sapeva quanto lui avesse a cuore il suo bene e quello di tutta la loro piccola famiglia messa insieme dall’amore. E così Mary gli raccontò come stava andando la sua ripresa. “Sto bene, però credo proprio che avrò bisogno di tutto il tempo che mi hanno raccomandato per riprendermi. Per fortuna, grazie ad Anne, stiamo riuscendo a gestire bene la mia convalescenza”, disse Mary accompagnando alle sue parole un sorriso rincuorante. 

“Anne?” Il giovane corrugò le sopracciglia in un’espressione di confusione. “Oh, giusto! Tu non l’hai ancora conosciuta. Dovrò cominciare la storia dall’inizio, ma sono sicura che ti piacerà!” Mary gli raccontò della nuova amica che era entrata in modo così sorprendente nella sua vita. Spiegò che era stata la stessa Anne, senza un’ombra di esitazione, a offrirsi per darle un qualche aiuto. Non si aspettava la reazione di Gilbert. L’istinto protettivo del giovane medico si risvegliò bruscamente. “Mi stai dicendo che la persona che ti ha investito è in questo momento nella stanza qui accanto con Dellie? Mary...sei sicura di quello che stai facendo? Ti fidi di questa donna? Ti sei accertata sul suo conto...?” Gilbert non riuscì a trattenere la raffica di domande originate dalla sua preoccupazione. Da quanto era agitato non si accorse che la porta dietro di lui era stata aperta leggermente e che due occhi blu lo fissavano attoniti. 

“Io...Io… Scusate non intendevo interrompere. Io e Dellie ci siamo spostate in salone e non ho potuto non ascoltare le vostre parole...” “Ehm...” Gilbert era ammutolito. Era esterrefatto dalla visione che si poneva davanti ai suoi occhi. All’altezza della porta stava una donna che sembrava essere uscita da uno dei libri di fiabe che la sua nipotina tanto amava. Un caschetto corto di capelli rosso fuoco incorniciava la pelle candida punteggiata da una miriade di delicate lentiggini, e due occhi color zaffiro che lo fissavano con un misto di imbarazzo e risentimento. “Che maleducata a non essermi presentata.”, tagliò corto Anne, lo sdegno evidente nella sua voce. “Mi chiamo Anne Shirley. Confermo che sono la responsabile dell’incidente di Mary e sono pronta a fornire i miei dati personali se desidera recarsi alla polizia per accertarsi che la mia fedina penale sia pulita. Se invece preferisce aggiungersi alla lunga lista di persone che sostengono che ovunque io vada io porti sventure, malanni e disgrazie, allora sono spiacente di informarla che i posti sono già stati tutti occupati e che non stiamo cercando nessun altro.” Riprendendo poi il suo solito tono gentile, Anne disse, “Mary, se non ti dispiace io e Dellie continuiamo a giocare in salone...” “Certo cara, giocate pure dove preferite”, le rispose Mary, squadrando in cagnesco il giovane attonito. Gilbert aveva momentaneamente perso la capacità di ragionare. _Cos’è successo? Che ho detto di male? Oddio, deve aver sentito tutto. Che ho fatto?_ “Faresti bene a andare in salone e scusarti immediatamente con Anne. Credo proprio che tu l’abbia ferita senza motivo, Gilbert.” “Io...” “Vai.” 

Gilbert entrò lentamente salone. Non sapendo bene che fare provò a sfiorare leggermente la spalla della donna dai capelli rossi dicendo, “Anne...” Trasalendo, lei sibilò, “Il mio nome è Anne Shirley.” “Anne Shirley, sono davvero dispiaciuto di averla offesa. La prego di non prendersela a male per le mie parole. Ero solo preoccupato per Mary e Dellie...” Furiosa, Anne ribatté dopo un millesimo di secondo, “Davvero, non ha bisogno di scusarsi. Sono abituata a incassare simili insinuazioni sul mio conto, anche e soprattutto da estranei.” “Mi scusi, non mi sono presentato. Il mio nome è Gilbert Blythe e sono il fratello di Bash e lo zio di Delphine…” Imbarazzato e senza altri assi nella manica, decise di tentare la sorte. “Posso unirmi a voi? È da molto che non gioco con Dellie.” A queste parole la donna, furente, scattò in piedi e si diresse verso la camera di Mary. Le sentì scambiarsi in fretta poche parole e poi vide la donna con il caschetto color fuoco emergere dalla stanza, raccogliere la borsa e il cappotto fermandosi solo per dire, “Dellie, ti lascio a giocare un po’ con lo zio Gilbert. Noi due continueremo le nostre avventure più tardi!” E poi con uno sguardo truce si rivolse all’uomo di fronte a lei e, con tono irritato, disse, “È un piacere aver fatto la sua conoscenza, Gilbert Blythe.” E si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Le parole della donna l’avevano colpito come uno schiaffo e di colpo un ricordo era riemerso da un angolo recondito della sua mente. _Repetita iuvant._ Quella donna era la ragazza che anni prima aveva sentito parlare al Simposio a Toronto. Era proprio lei. Esterrefatto e totalmente confuso da ciò che era accaduto, Gilbert rimase temporaneamente congelato nella posizione in cui si trovava. E sarebbe rimasto lì per molto tempo non fosse stato per la bestiolina che si arrampicava sulla sua gamba richiamando la sua attenzione, “Zio Gilby!!! Allora giochiamo?!” “Un momento Dellie, torno subito.” Il giovane si lanciò di corsa giù per le scale rischiando un capitombolo memorabile. “Anne! Aspetta!” La raggiunse appena in tempo e, dato che lei si ostinava a voltargli le spalle, le afferrò il braccio. Si pentì subito di quel gesto affrettato perché, in risposta, la donna si girò di scatto e lo colpì in pieno viso con la sua borsa. “Come si permette di toccarmi?!” E con questo salì in macchina e sfrecciò via. 

_Mi è sfuggita un’altra volta. Stupido Blythe!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you to leave a comment, even just one word! :) Stay tuned! :)


	5. Latibule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _latibule_ (n.) a hiding place; a place of safety and comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! First things first, thank you to everyone that read the first chapters of this story and left kudos and comments. I am truly impressed by your response. :)   
> Enjoy the new chapter!

Delphine era capace di assorbire tutta la sua attenzione nel tempo di uno schiocco di dita, per poi trascinarlo con sé nei mondi accessibili soltanto ai bambini e a coloro che non si dimenticano mai davvero che cosa significa esserlo. Aveva avuto questo potere su di lui ancora prima di imparare a pronunciare le sue prime parole. Ricordava come fosse ieri il momento in cui la vellutata manina, dalla ricca sfumatura del cioccolato più pregiato, per la prima volta si era posata con tenerezza sulla sua pallida guancia ispida. Quel momento era stato breve come un battito d’ali eppure si era inciso irrimediabilmente nella sua memoria, scavandosi una nicchia perenne accanto ai ricordi più significativi della vita di Gilbert. La bambina lo aveva da subito accolto nel suo mondo, prendendogli la mano e non lasciandola mai più andare. Il giovane uomo sapeva che il rapporto tra loro non sarebbe cambiato quando Delphine sarebbe cresciuta spiegando le sue ali e quando lui, a sua volta, avrebbe trovato i primi capelli bianchi nella sua massa di riccioli scuri. Nel suo cuore aveva un posto speciale riservato alla piccola Dellie, un posto che mai nessuno avrebbe potuto portarle via, e lui sapeva che nel cuoricino della bambina c’era un posto altrettanto prezioso per lui. Non c’era da meravigliarsi quindi che quei due lucenti occhietti curiosi in quel momento lo stessero scrutando in cerca del motivo che aveva fatto calare sul suo viso un’espressione avvilita. “Zio Gilby, quand’è che tornerai ad essere felice?” gli chiese la bambina con un tono seriamente preoccupato. Aggrottando la fronte per la sorpresa, Gilbert le rispose frettolosamente sperando che la voce non lo tradisse, “Che intendi dire Dellie? Sono qui con te…Non sono triste....” _Come diavolo faceva a leggerlo come un libro aperto?_ “Tu mi dici sempre che non è bello dire le bugie, zio Gilby. Ma non importa anche se non me lo vuoi dire. Tanto lo so già perché sei triste.” Gilbert la guardò con la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa. “Hai fatto arrabbiare la Principessa Cordelia e adesso sei triste perché lei è andata via.” Lui continuò a fissarla non avendo la forza di controbattere alle argomentazioni sull’accaduto che la bambina continuava a esporre impeccabilmente. “...ma non capisco come hai fatto a farla arrabbiare. Cosa le hai detto zio? Hai detto le bugie?” Gilbert sbuffò alle parole della nipotina che analizzavano la situazione con una diretta e spiazzante sincerità. Non aveva esattamente detto delle bugie, ma le supposizioni che aveva riversato su Anne - _Stupido Blythe!_ \- ancora prima di conoscerla dovevano averla ferita al pari di una raffica di menzogne messe in giro sul suo conto da dei pettegoli di paese. Vedendo che lo zio continuava a rimanere in silenzio, Delphine si fece di nuovo avanti per demolire il muro che il giovane si era eretto attorno, tagliandolo come fosse burro. “Zio Gilby, tu mi dici sempre che ‘Scusarsi è sempre gradito.’” gli disse la nipotina imitando impeccabilmente la voce profonda dello zio. “Dellie, come farei io senza di te?” 

***

“Odioso. Arrogante. Presuntuoso. Idiota!” Ogni parola le usciva con furia incalzante mentre saliva le scale verso il suo appartamento, ad ogni gradino un nuovo moto di stizza. Gli occhi ridotti a due fessure per la rabbia, Anne non notò la persona che scendeva le scale in quel momento e, inavvertitamente, ci andò a sbattere contro. “Uh...mi scusi. Sono terribilmente desolata!” _Questa sua distrazione cominciava seriamente a diventare un problema._ “Nessun problema. Non è successo niente di grave mi pare, no?” rispose ridacchiando l’uomo davanti a lei, evidentemente divertito dalla reazione esagerata della donna lentigginosa. Fu solo allora che lei alzò lo sguardo per vedere chi era la persona con cui si era scontrata. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono ci volle giusto qualche secondo perché venissero entrambi attraversati da un lampo di riconoscimento. “Jerry?!” “Anne!” Sopraffatti dalla sorpresa, i due scoppiarono in una risata. Quando si riebbero, entrambi stavano ancora ansimando in cerca di ossigeno, massaggiandosi la pancia per alleviare il dolore causato dalla risata fragorosa. “Mon dieu! Anne Shirley, che diavolo ci fai qui?!” “Le buone maniere, Jerry Baynard! A quanto pare ci sono ancora un po’ di cosette che ti devo insegnare! Jerry… Non posso credere di rivederti dopo tutti questi anni...” Non le capitava spesso di rimanere senza parole, ma ritrovare un amico di infanzia come Jerry era una delle rare eccezioni che confermavano la regola. “Quanti anni sono passati? Dieci? Ah! Anne Shirley, non sei cambiata di una virgola! Aggraziata come un elefante come sempre, eh?” Anne aveva conosciuto Jerry Baynard, anche lui un orfano, durante il periodo in cui entrambi erano stati affidati agli Hammond, un periodo di cui l’unica cosa che valeva la pena ricordare era proprio il tempo che aveva passato con Jerry. Più giovane di lei di un paio d’anni, il ragazzino alto e smilzo che parlava alternando francese e inglese senza soluzione di continuità, ora era diventato un uomo, ma aveva conservato la stessa espressione gioviale e spiritosa di un tempo. Parlando del più e del meno e raccontandosi degli anni che avevano passato senza vedersi, i due si erano fermati per un po’ sul pianerottolo, Anne con il gomito appoggiato alla ringhiera delle scale e Jerry con la schiena abbandonata pigramente contro il muro, “...e quindi da allora vivo qui con i Cuthbert. Tu invece? Ti sei trasferita qui da poco? Vivi con qualcuno?” le chiese Jerry. “In realtà mi sono trasferita qui da poche settimane e vivo con i miei due migliori amici, Cole e Diana...” Rivedere Jerry le aveva davvero tirato su il morale e si era quasi dimenticata di quell’insopportabile, irritante Gil… Interrompendo bruscamente il flusso dei suoi pensieri, Jerry le disse, “Anne, mi dispiace doverti piantare in asso ora, ma devo proprio andare… Però che ne diresti di venire insieme ai tuoi amici a pranzo domenica? È da un pezzo che qui non si vedono nuovi vicini e Marilla e Matthew sono sempre felici di avere ospiti a pranzo! Dai Anne! Tranquilla… Se è quello che ti preoccupa non ti dovrai nemmeno avvicinare ai fornelli… Marilla non ci tiene particolarmente a vedere la sua cucina andare a fuoco!” ridacchiò Jerry. _Nemmeno lui è cambiato di una virgola._ La giovane dai capelli rossi sapeva ben incassare le prese in giro del suo amico d'infanzia e, dandogli un’affettuosa pacca sulla spalla, gli rispose, “Bella idea! Scambiamoci i numeri così ti scrivo appena ho la conferma da Di e Cole.” 

***

Il pranzo della domenica a casa Lacroix era solitamente sinonimo di un pranzetto succulento preparato dalle mani esperte di Mary, ma quella domenica il resto della famiglia era seduta a tavola mentre Bash danzava davanti ai fornelli al ritmo di una playlist che lo faceva sentire a Trinidad, la sua terra natia, mentre dava l’ultimo tocco al suo granchio callaloo. Delphine, seduta sulle ginocchia di Gilbert, balzò giù per andare a ballare con il suo papà e Mary e Gilbert rimasero seduti, godendosi quella dolce scena domestica con un sorriso lieto sul volto. Elijah, seduto dall’altro lato del tavolo, scuoteva la testa ridendo. “Quindi Blythe. Blythe, Blythe, _Blythe_.” Non c’era mai da aspettarsi nulla di buono quando suo fratello Bash sfoderava quel sorriso sornione. Proprio nulla di buono. Anche se ancora non ne sapeva il motivo, Gilbert cominciò a prepararsi per una lunga sessione di prese in giro alla Bash, di cui era stato il bersaglio preferito da quando i due si erano conosciuti. “Un uccellino mi ha detto...” disse strizzando l’occhiolino a Mary e a Delphine mentre posava al centro del tavolo una teglia fumante, “...che zio Gilby è rimasto molto colpito da una certa Anne. Che hai da dire Blythe?” _Vorrei tanto strapparti quel ghigno onnipresente dalla faccia, caro fratellino._ Bash aveva un talento innato per metterlo in imbarazzo e anche stavolta era riuscito a farlo diventare paonazzo fino alla punta delle orecchie. “Io… Lei… Non ne voglio parlare Bash.” “Eddai Blythe!! Non hai più sedici anni! Solo un ragazzo non ammetterebbe di aver perso la testa per una donna.” “Per favore Bash, sono stato maleducato ma non significava nulla.” Gilbert avrebbe voluto che il terreno lo inghiottisse e lo liberasse da quel tormento. “Disse quello che da giorni sta facendo l’interrogatorio a Delphine per sapere qualcosa in più su una certa donna con un caschetto rosso, eh Blythe?” Tentando di soffocare una risata, Elijah si unì a Bash per dare a Gilbert il colpo di grazia, “Come se una come Anne potesse anche solo considerarti Gilbert. Continua a sognare!” _Semplicemente fantastico. Decisamente un bel modo di passare una piacevole domenica in famiglia._

***

Quando quella domenica Diana, Cole e Anne suonarono il campanello di uno degli appartamenti del piano inferiore, per la giovane donna dai capelli rossi fu una piacevole sorpresa ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Matthew Cuthbert. Per una che aveva alle spalle anni di esperienza e pratica, riconoscere al colpo d’occhio uno spirito affine era un gioco da ragazzi. Di solito sentiva come un pizzicore che la pervadeva quando si trovava davanti a una persona con cui sentiva avrebbe creato subito una connessione speciale, e Matthew Cuthbert, due vispi occhi celesti e un paio di grosse sopracciglia che spiccavano su un volto rugoso, era di certo una di quelle persone. Matthew doveva aver sentito qualcosa di simile perché la guardò negli occhi e le rivolse uno di quei sorrisi gentili che le persone di poche parole elargiscono come fossero un gioiello prezioso. Emergendo da una stanza della casa, Jerry si avvicinò a Matthew e diede il benvenuto ai tre nuovi vicini facendoli accomodare in casa. Mentre si guardava attorno con un insaziabile avidità di assorbire tutti i dettagli dello spazio in cui si trovava, lo sguardo di Anne cadde a un certo punto su una donna dai lineamenti austeri, i capelli sale e pepe raccolti ordinatamente in una bassa coda di cavallo, che era china e intenta a tirare fuori dal forno una fragrante pagnotta di pane fatto in casa. Mentre un profumo irresistibile di pane appena sfornato permeava la sala da pranzo, la giovane notò che tutto sembrava confermare in pieno la descrizione che Jerry le aveva fatto della propria madre adottiva. A dire del giovane, Marilla Cuthbert, oltre ad essere evidentemente una cuoca sopraffina, era una donna che aveva un atteggiamento schietto e pratico nelle cose della vita e che non era incline a ricevere complimenti esagerati. Anne decise che le si sarebbe avvicinata con delicatezza, in punta di piedi, ma avrebbe fatto comunque un tentativo. Dietro una corteccia di freddezza poteva pur sempre celarsi un altro spirito affine. 

Il gruppo piuttosto insolito di persone seduto attorno alla tavola di casa Cuthbert quel giorno sembrava essere stato messo insieme da una serie di coincidenze o, per meglio dire, da qualcosa che assomigliava di più a un allineamento dei pianeti nell’universo delle relazioni umane. Assaporando una portata dopo l’altra dei piatti cucinati da Marilla, un'accogliente atmosfera che li avvolgeva, gli ospiti e i padroni di casa presero velocemente confidenza e presto Diana e Cole si ritrovarono a raccontare rispettivamente della loro passione per la musica e per l'arte. Diana era riuscita ad ottenere un posto come insegnante di musica in una scuola privata in città e Cole lavorava come disegnatore e tatuatore in un studio di tatuaggi. I due fratelli Cuthbert non erano dei chiacchieroni, ma avevano la grande qualità di saper ascoltare rapiti i racconti delle persone prese dall’entusiasmo. Diversamente dai suoi amici però, Anne era rimasta quasi sempre in silenzio da quando la conversazione aveva virato verso il tema del lavoro e segretamente sperava che nessuno si accorgesse del suo mancato intervento. Ma Matthew Cuthbert, le cui parole pronunciate dall'inizio della cena potevano contarsi sulle dita delle mani, se n'era accorto eccome e, rivolgendole uno sguardo dolce e premuroso, le chiese, "E tu Anne? Cosa fai nella vita?" Negli ultimi tempi, ogni volta che qualcuno le faceva una domanda simile, ad Anne si gelava il sangue nelle vene. Ma ora era Matthew a farle questa domanda e Matthew era uno spirito affine a cui interessava genuinamente sapere quali erano le passioni, i sogni e le aspirazioni che animavano la donna minuta che aveva appena conosciuto. Con Matthew poteva parlare liberamente senza sentirsi giudicata. "Il mio sogno è quello di diventare una scrittrice. Al momento però faccio la cameriera in un bar…" Matthew la guardò solamente. L’uomo aveva uno sguardo che aveva il potere di scrutarle l’anima. "Non è troppo tardi Anne per correre incontro ai tuoi sogni" intervenne inaspettatamente Marilla. Percependo del disagio nella voce di Anne, la donna condusse la conversazione in un'altra direzione. Anne scoprì così che Green Gables, l'azienda agricola dove lavorava Bash, era di proprietà di Marilla e Matthew e che i Lacroix, negli anni, erano diventati amici di famiglia dei fratelli Cuthbert. Da qualche anno, i due erano erano andati in pensione e avevano deciso di affidare a Bash l'attività. "Quindi conosci Mary e Sebastian? Beh, il mondo è proprio piccolo." Marilla era rimasta molto stupita dal fatto che Anne, pur non avendo mai vissuto prima nella zona, conoscesse i Lacroix. La giovane donna decise di sorvolare per il momento sul motivo per cui conosceva i Lacroix. Sarebbe stato effettivamente un racconto un po’ troppo delicato e personale per un primo pranzo a casa dei nuovi vicini. Vedendo che Anne non voleva approfondire l’argomento, Marilla continuò a chiacchierare del più e del meno, "Io e Mary ci stiamo giusto preparando per la Fiera d'autunno ad Avonlea. Quest’anno mi ha chiesto di gestire in autonomia il banchetto della sua pasticceria visto che lei non potrà venire di persona." _Oh povera Mary. Un momento… Qualcuno ha detto “fiera”?_ "Una fiera ad Avonlea?" chiese Anne improvvisamente incuriosita. “Oh!” Cole esclamò all’improvviso. "Non te ne avevo ancora parlato, Anne? È un festival locale a cui partecipano anche moltissimi artisti di strada. Scommetto quello che vuoi che lo adoreresti!" La giovane si illuminò e, se qualcuno l'avesse guardata molto da vicino, avrebbe quasi potuto scorgere in trasparenza dietro i suoi profondi occhi blu il lavorio degli ingranaggi di una mente al lavoro. 

" _Mi è venuta un'idea_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for you to leave a comment, even just one word!

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Questa è la prima fanfiction che scrivo e spero vi piaccia.  
> Sono molto graditi i feedback e i commenti. Sentitevi liberi di commentare sia in italiano che in inglese. Buona lettura!
> 
> ENG - Hi everyone! This is the first fanfiction I have ever written and I hope you’ll like it.  
> Feedback and comments are very welcome. Feel free to comment both in Italian and English. Enjoy your reading!


End file.
